


Do You Still Believe In Love

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, this is not a nice story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: Arthur is sweating, panting, grinding. “Please, Gwen, please.”





	Do You Still Believe In Love

Arthur is sweating, panting, grinding. “Please, Gwen, please.” 

His wrist are bound above his head and she’s got his legs pressed against his chest. 

“Want me to touch you, little brother?” She’s got three fingers curled in him, squelching and too much. “Want me to untie your pretty little willy and touch it?”

He makes a noise high in his throat that makes him blush and squeeze his eyes shut. Gwen uses her other hand to grab at him and squeeze, too hard to really feel good, but he bucks against it anyway. “Want your sister to make you feel good?”

He doesn’t answer her, which displeases her. She slaps him, hard, and yanks her fingers out of him. She doesn’t give him any warning before four fingers force their way back into his taint and when he cries out, she twists them. 

“Shut up.”

He can’t, not with her fingers turning and pulling at the tender skin, not with her sharp nails digging in. He’s sobbing now, great salty bubbles running down his cheeks and into his ears. She’s been at it for hours, teasing him, taunting him. She won’t let him release, not until she’s had her fun. “Gwen, please. It hurts!”

She shoves at his legs, pulls them down and crawls up his chest until she’s on her knees hovering about his face. “You asked for this, little brother.” 

He can’t remember if that’s true or not, but he doesn’t argue. “You said you wanted to play with me, wanted to make me feel good.”

She pauses then, her knees on either side of his face. “This is what you want, right baby brother? Why you stayed home your first year?” There’s nothing kind, nothing gentle in her voice, but he nods anway. She lowers herself on his face and grinds, and he can’t breathe, but he works his tongue in and out of her, trying not to grimace at the bitter taste. “If you do it well enough, I might stroke your little willy until it feels good.”

She won’t, she never does, but he works his jaw anyway. Maybe this time it’ll be different.    
  



End file.
